1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of optical-fiber bundles, and especially to optical-fiber bundles for use in any enlargement devices. Broadly, the invention provides a means for forming fan-shaped optical-fiber layers which when appropriately superimposed form a sqaure pyrimidal optical-fiber bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact bundles of filaments or fibers of light-transmitting material have been formed in many shapes by numerous devices to act as light guides for the controlled transmission of light signals and images. Some guides have been produced by repeatedly looping or winding a single continuous filament of light-transmitting material onto a form of the appropriate shape. The filament is often guided onto the form by a guide means which moves with patterned regularity in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the form. The relation between the speed of rotation of the form and the transverse movement of the guide is so adjusted to result in the desired pattern of light-transmitting filaments. The filaments are commonly then secured in the resultant pattern by means of a cementitious material placed into the interstices between the individual fibers. Examples of patents directed to this area generally are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,705; 3,586,563; 3,741,839; 3,761,234; and 3,772,119.